User talk:Selket Shadowdancer/Archive 3
Fist Discuss Frosty No U! 14:04, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :Nothing to see here, Frosty beat ya all to it, losers! :p Selket Shadowdancer 14:36, 23 July 2008 (EDT) Seacunt Discuss.-- The Gates Assassin 18:02, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :There's a new one, lol. Selket Shadowdancer 18:12, 23 July 2008 (EDT) Turd Second should have been "seacunt". –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 19:28, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :Ahahaha! xD Selket Shadowdancer 19:35, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::It's wet... --84.24.206.123 19:36, 23 July 2008 (EDT) Also, the first should have been "Fist", effetcively making it "fist seacunt turd". –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 20:31, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :Fixed. xD Selket Shadowdancer 02:44, 24 July 2008 (EDT) Fork midoinitrite? Side note: Spell Check tried to correct midoinitrite to trinitrotoluene. wtf? -- The Gates Assassin 12:19, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :damit...fork...of course...-- The Gates Assassin 12:30, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::xD Selket Shadowdancer 12:33, 24 July 2008 (EDT) Teeth Listen, I want to apologize. It's easy to lose sight of the overall picture when you're arguing message by message. I just went back and re-read our discussion, and realized I should've dropped it after your first reply, second at the very latest. I instead started to try to explain why I was looking for the build - so I'd know whether or not to adjust my vote. Panic is right, while I believe it is perfectly acceptable to request a discussion not end in STFU, it's not when you've been harrassed. So, anyway, regardless of how it ended, I'm overall to blame. [[User:Choytw|'€╠╣Ω¥†\╩/]] ∞ [ÞΩ┌┐Ð]' 15:16, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :I have no idea what you are talking about... Title edited to stay on talk page topic. 03:53, 25 July 2008 (EDT) Sex sex –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 16:20, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :^-- The Gates Assassin 16:59, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::You forgot the "Iz Gud!" part, but I'll let ya off. xD Selket Shadowdancer 03:54, 25 July 2008 (EDT) Heaven m seacunt tooo-- The Gates Assassin 09:24, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :This one got me stumped as to what we could use for seven, lol. Selket Shadowdancer 09:26, 25 July 2008 (EDT) ::Fixed xD Selket Shadowdancer 09:26, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :::Always good to have the header after sex to be heaven.-- The Gates Assassin 09:28, 25 July 2008 (EDT) Hate ^-- The Gates Assassin 11:34, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :No 'eyet'? :( Brandnew. 11:35, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::Honestly, I'm better at this game than you guys are. :p Selket Shadowdancer 11:55, 28 July 2008 (EDT) Nein! ^--[[User:reason.decrystallized|'reason']].'[[user_talk:reason.decrystallized|'decrystallized]] Shock is a costly interrupt. 18:35, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :Wins for awesome use of german. :D Selket Shadowdancer 18:52, 14 August 2008 (EDT) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build%3AR%2FP_Poisonous_Cruelty&diff=633411&oldid=633151 Is there any benefit to keeping it the old way? It's not like PvP runes cost money or anything. And skills costing less energy is always a better thing, especially when it has no downside. -Auron 06:33, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :Well you do lose health, and it only affects Apply Poison by -1 energy as all the other skills are unaffected at ranks 9-11. It sits at a natural 12-10-8 attribute spread so keeps a nice attribute spread efficiency also. There was no benefit from adding +1 to Wilderness Survival hence the extra point into Expertise to reduce Apply Poison again (Expertise=10). Weapon swapping to a Zealous Spear with +5 energy is a simple solution to any energy management issues. I'm going by how I normally run the build and I don't really have energy management problems anyway. It's rare that in the given arenas you become a target of energy denial and the usage of the skills is widespread enough to not create a sudden demand for energy at a given moment. so much so that imo the extra health even though it is a small amount also, is probably better in this respect. Selket Shadowdancer 08:08, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :Yeah, I know how expertise works, and I know that it only helps one skill. However, having that skill cost 1 energy less each time you cast it is better than 5-10 health IMO. I guess we'll just have to disagree. -Auron 10:25, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::Yeah I was just sticking the table up for reference in case anyone else jumped into the conversation. If Apply Poison was being used more than once every 24 seconds I could see your point, I just don't feel it's nessacary to spec into Expertise further to reduce one skill by one energy when you don't really need to. With that said I guess an arguement could be made in regards to the extra health, it really is one of those minor things thats more down to player prefence probably. Selket Shadowdancer 11:00, 28 July 2008 (EDT) Um How can you be a member of the Luxon alliance when you have no guild? ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 12:22, 3 August 2008 (EDT) :Because I always align with Luxon guilds when I'm working towards Luxon title track. Selket Shadowdancer 12:38, 3 August 2008 (EDT) ::Oic. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 12:42, 3 August 2008 (EDT) :::Hehe, it's funny that I never really join Kurzick guilds, have been on Luxon side since I started really, lol. Selket Shadowdancer 12:45, 3 August 2008 (EDT) ::::I came to your page, because I read your short story. You're an excellent writer. Almost makes me want to start writing again. Anyways, JOIN MY GUILD. IT'S LUXON. It kinda fails... But IT'S LUXON and stuff. Big (<3) PEW!! 07:02, 12 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::Thanks for the offer but I'm in EotN atm. :) Selket Shadowdancer 19:11, 14 August 2008 (EDT) Zaishen is account based isn't it? Brandnew. 10:37, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :Thanks for pointing that out. Selket Shadowdancer 10:39, 19 August 2008 (EDT) I hurd that you joined the allaince again :O [[User:Azulaarance|'Azula']] ''TALK'' 15:42, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :I herd u was right! Amirite? Selket Shadowdancer 16:58, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :: Yarly [[User:Azulaarance|'Azula']] ''TALK'' 17:32, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :::Ohrly? :O Selket Shadowdancer 19:48, 19 August 2008 (EDT) ::::It's orly? nub :P [[User:Azulaarance|'Azula']] ''TALK'' 08:35, 20 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Lol! I really don't keep up with all this 1337 talk, srsly. :D Selket Shadowdancer 08:37, 20 August 2008 (EDT) User:Unreal Havoc Since it is your old account, please move its talk to under your username, making it an archive would be sufficient. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 12:05, 22 August 2008 (EDT) :Ok, I'll do it in a bit. Selket Shadowdancer 12:55, 22 August 2008 (EDT) ::U r Unreal Havoc? owow.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 07:36, 23 August 2008 (EDT) Build:Team_-_HA_Dervway I recovered most of that build you submitted, but made a couple changes. Do you want to resubmit it yourself, or would you rather I did it? [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 16:32, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :Well, I think it was you who submitted it. =/ [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 16:42, 21 September 2008 (EDT) ::Heh, I'm impatient; I submitted it anyway. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 17:43, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :::I didn't submit it, I don't think I have ever even contributed on it. Selket Shadowdancer 04:28, 22 September 2008 (EDT) Build:A/E Way Of The Asura‎ Selket, +25% of 7-17 is... 3.5..? no... Ural doesn't increase bonus damage does it? BaineTheBotter 08:20, 29 September 2008 (EDT) :Btw, Ural only affects yourself.. right..? Why would a monk with it help? BaineTheBotter 08:21, 29 September 2008 (EDT) ::Bleh, nvm. BaineTheBotter 08:23, 29 September 2008 (EDT) ::The Monk applies Strength of Honor to you causing you to inflict more damage. Also testing leads me to believe Urals Hammer does indeed affect bonus damage as I do significantly less damage without it. Selket Shadowdancer 08:23, 29 September 2008 (EDT) :::O rly. BaineTheBotter 08:25, 29 September 2008 (EDT) ::::Unsuspecting Strike does 229 damage without, & 279 damage with. Not including Strength of Honor bonus. With Strength of Honor applied I have hit over 300 with just Unsuspecting Strike alone. Selket Shadowdancer 08:25, 29 September 2008 (EDT) :::::That sounds like something one can contend with. BaineTheBotter 08:29, 29 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::BTW just to clarify, you can hit over 100's by autoattacking with all your buffs up. Normally between 80-100. Tested on 100 suit of armour on isle of nameless. :) Selket Shadowdancer 08:32, 29 September 2008 (EDT) Poor Selket... ^ and hai. :< --87.118.101.102 06:04, 21 October 2008 (EDT) Dagger Meets Face I have changed the skills, please look and reconsider your vote :) [[user:Amber Terrafist|'Amber']] [[user talk:Amber Terrafist|'Terrafist']] 08:36, 7 November 2008 (EST) Deadly Corruption Spike If HC gets removed Black Mantis isn't even needed: it applies cripple. I couldn't care less about your vote, but I'm only saying that you're wrong. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:20, 22 November 2008 (EST) :I never mentioned Black Mantis, learn to read. Black Spider relies on a hex, if the hex is removed you cannot use it, comprende? Selket Shadowdancer 10:25, 22 November 2008 (EST) ::Orite Black Spider. But honestly, a hex being removed after 2 seconds is VERY rare in low-end pvp. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:31, 22 November 2008 (EST) :::A Hex being removed in low-end PvP is VERY rare. -- Guild of ' 10:33, 22 November 2008 (EST) ::::It doesn't matter if it's rare or not, it's a flaw that damages the build. Just because you are playing bad players it doesn't make the build good. Take this discussion elsewhere and not on my talkpage, I'm really not interested. Selket Shadowdancer 10:40, 22 November 2008 (EST) :::::Shock Axe sucks. If it's blinded it can't do anything. It's a flaw that damages the build. LET'S TRASH THE FUCK OUT OF IT! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:41, 22 November 2008 (EST) ::::::You go ahead and do that, now fuck off annoying me over your petty issues. If you have a problem take it up with an admin and stop wasting my time. Selket Shadowdancer 10:45, 22 November 2008 (EST) :::::::Ohnoz, it's Selket McImportant :O ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:46, 22 November 2008 (EST) http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:A/W_Disciplined_Shove Its not a spike build, gz on your misunderstandings. Rawrawr Dinosaur 12:42, 28 November 2008 (EST) :'The Disciplined Shove uses Shove as a potent knockdown and damage skill in conjunction with a utility-packed chain to provide high spike and utility potential. "" Oh I do believe it says "high spike potential" in the introduction. gz on failing to read. Now ext time you come to my page maybe you can do it without acting like a total fucktard. Selket Shadowdancer 12:46, 28 November 2008 (EST) ::Lol a good joke. Being able to provide a spike =/= spike build. Btw, this is the best sin there is in the arenas, and i'd like you to show me a better one, genuinely. Rawrawr Dinosaur 12:50, 28 November 2008 (EST) :::So it's not a spike build then? Sorry a build that provides a spike isn't a spike build? Thankyou for clearing that up for me. The damage is still mediocre and the points raised are still valid. As for better builds, there's plenty of better ones. Look in the "Great section. Now when you're done with your trivial annoyance... Selket Shadowdancer 13:03, 28 November 2008 (EST) ::::Genuinely, show me a bar that would work better in Tarenas. Not a single one in great. The damage being mediocre genuinely does not matter, cuz theyre all on 200 health when you start getting kills anyway, even with a war. And BB sin is a spike build, a shovesin with a builtin spike which devotes half its bar to utility/qking is not a spike build. Rawrawr Dinosaur 13:06, 28 November 2008 (EST) :::::I stopped reading when you said the damage being mediocre on an Assassin didn't matter. Selket Shadowdancer 13:27, 28 November 2008 (EST) ::::::Wow, stop being such a narrow minded fucktard. Damage being mediocre DOESNT FUCKING MATTER. Its a TA build. Your enemies are on 200 health before you start getting kills EVEN WITH A WARRIOR. Why the fuck does it matter if it doesnt do 600 damage spikes (which btw, i'd like you to point me to a 600 damage spike sin build thats better in non gimmick TA than this). Stop coming up with motherfucking terrible generic retorts that make you look worse at the game than you did already. Rawrawr Dinosaur 13:30, 28 November 2008 (EST) ::::::Be less terrible. You're totally ignoring the fact that it has a disabling interrupt, stance removal and a KD chain while still retaining the ability to kill someone from moderately high health quickly. Just because it's a sin doesn't mean that it has to spike a single target every x seconds. Who gives a fuck if it can't solo kill something? Running a sin as a solo frontliner in TA would make me question whether you're chronically retarded. Tab 13:32, 28 November 2008 (EST) :::::::Awww poor little crybabies, having to resort to insults to try and make their mediocre point. Next time slash your wrists while you're at it fuckshits. Selket Shadowdancer 22:12, 28 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::Ignore them, it is common practice to resort to insults or completely random, unrelated comments. THEY JUST CANT HAVE A CIVIL DISCUSSION! But it is better to ignore this fact instead of going against it if you want to stay on this wiki. ::::::::On related note Shock Axe provides high spike but it doesnt make it spike build. --Anonimous. 05:37, 29 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::Tabsmash!--ShadowRelyk 06:58, 29 November 2008 (EST) Anonimous. A shock axe build uses 3 damage skills, a utility knockdown/interrupt, speed boost, anti-kite, and an IAS for constant damage, all used on demand. On the other hand, the build being discussed nearly REQUIRES, for you to use it's "utility" skills in a chain, making it hard for this "utility skill" to be used at the correct time, otherwise you sacrifice time you could be using other skills, waiting on your utility skill in your chain to recharge. Yes, knocklock is pretty and all, but one block and it's kaput. A shock axe can utilize this thing called target switching, even AFTER their chain has started. So if the sin in question is blocked, the chain is over and the effects aren't achieved. If the warrior is blocked, he simply decides to move to the next highest priority target and finishes off his spike on him, atleast achieving some effect from his failed spike. Revolutionary, right? So yes, this build on hand is less gimmicky than other sin builds, but why would you run a sin in a non-gimmick build anyway? It fails to accomplish a non-gimmick build because it relies (from every viable sin build I've seen) on an attack chain, or a gimmicky skill such as way of the master. Therefore even though other sin builds are mostly more gimmicks, there is no reason you should run the build in question in TA over a standard frontliner. Also, tell me how a build with 6 attack skills is not a spike build? Imo, any build that uses more than a MAX of 4 attacks should (generally) be a spike, otherwise it's a waste. If you choose to fill more than half of your skill slots with attack skills, your general intent is to spike. * Summary: * Sins are by nature, gimmicky * The utility must be used in a chain, making it only work in extremely rare circumstances * There is no reason to run a sin over a standard frontliner in any non-gimmick build (In TA) * Don't insult my Shock Axe <3333. RAWR D=< Disciple 00:59, 30 November 2008 (EST) * A build with 6 attack skills is a spike build Build:A/any WC Deadly Arts DAMNIT. You were SECONDS faster. ~~ 12:44, 12 December 2008 (EST) :xD Feel free to add to mine with any ideas you have. :) Selket Shadowdancer 12:44, 12 December 2008 (EST) Grenth's Shadow Build thanks for posting the problem with the well on the admin board, wiki was acting up that day and i couldnt get anything accomplished. looks like the admins felt the same way as we did about the well.--[[User:Jarad|'Jarad']] [[User_talk:Jarad|'Devarkin']] 14:17, 1 April 2009 (UTC)